Unbroken Woman
by Deaven
Summary: My name is not important. Name a price and you shall have my body, as for my soul is already owned by the man who toke my heart., and never returned it. He's in jail, so i will do everything to save him. I do have a broke mind. But i will always have, an unbroken body. (Rated M for sexual content, language and violence.)


Hello fellow reader! Before you read my fanfic i want you to know that:

* I do not own Skyrim characters, only Elysa and Dylian

* I'm not english, so there might be minor errors, so please forgive me as i try to do my best next time

* I rated M (as you will see why) for sexual content, violence and language.

I hope you enjoy reading it as i enjoyed writing it!

* * *

" _You're weak. You're so pathetic. You sell your body to pay his drinking debs, and for what? Does he deserve it? He doesn't love you. He's sick of you. He wants other women. He can't support seing your face. You should die. . ."_

Suddenly, I was sweating all over my naked body, as I just woken up. Scared. I heard the voices again, these voices haunt me every night, as if I was just a scared child, who would run immediately to his parents, but I don't have parents. I don't have anyone. I only have my body. The only thing that makes me sure I'm still on this world. I curved my arms around my head as I put my head on my knees. I was crying. But silent cries. There's a man on this bed. A man I had to sleep with in order to have money and save him. The only reason I'm still alive.

I actually don't mind. It's better than being out there and killing humans. Even though I stopped. There's so much anger and frustration in me. How am I supposed to save him if I can't save myself?

-You're awake. – Said Balimund, the guy I just slept with.

-Yeh, I apologize.

-It's fine. Do you need water?

-Water would be good.

-Wait here.

As he went, I notice almost immediately he was naked. I blushed. I'm not used to this kind. Normally, I would just take my coins and go. But he's different. This was the third time I slept with him. I guess it's because he feels alone. I heard rumors that his fiancé died because of the Black Briar's. Those shitheads. They really like knowing they are the only ones happy in this shit of a town.

I heard footsteps on the back of his door, he's coming back with my water. Or maybe he just brought the money to never see my face again. I would do that. He opened the door with a flask, possibly with water.

-Here's your water.

-Are you sure it's water?

-I'm a blacksmith. Not an alchemist. Besides, trust me. I don't want you dead.

-Because of my body, I know.

-Not only that.

I got intrigued by his affirmation, but I really needed this water. All of that sweat made me thirsty. As I drank my water, I saw him sitting down in his bed, with a sad look.

-Did I do… something wrong?

-Nothing at all.

-I guess I have to go?

-You can stay a little longer, you don't have anywhere to go, unless you want to spend all your coins on that inn.

-I really don't. Thank you.

He stayed quiet, looking at the blankets that were covering my body. I guess more money isn't bad. My body is more used than a dish. And I could free him more quickly.

-You want another?

-I don't have money.

I don't know why but, it hurted me knowing that I'm only a gold digger for him. I am but.. not like that.

-How much do you have?

-Only 10 coins.

-Enough.

Without thinking I jumped at top of him, taking the blankets that were covering my body. I always looked impressed when I show him, who I am beneath all of our garnets. I really do like his expression seeing me, but I wish it was Him.

I started kissing him, like there's no tomorrow and he instantaneous grabbed my hips as he pulled me closer, kissing him even harder, making both of us almost without breath, but I didn't mind. Right now, I was at his service. I needed air, but he was so passionate about that kiss, I couldn't break it, and being breathless, makes me desiring even more.

He stopped the kiss to lick my breasts, making me moaning his name.

-Balimund…- Moaned.

-Say it again.

-Balimund… please.

-Do you want me?

-Yes. Please.

-Then make me.

He stopped licking my breasts to having a finger running around my warm womanhood. I couldn't wait more. I needed him inside of me. I never thought of saying this to anyone but him, but I need him, Balimund, inside of me.

-Please..-I moaned, almost speechless due to the electric shocks he was giving to me- Inside…

-It's my pleasure.

As I said that, he entered me, I was not prepared for that, as I gave a small scream.

-Sorry.

-Scream more. Scream my name.

He then proceeds to ram inside of me, it was happening so fast, he was grabbing my hips, to make me trust him harder and making me more wet. I couldn't hang on much longer, I need to scream. He wasn't stopping, as he trusted me harder.

-Balimund please…

-Scream my name.

He then changed positions, as I was on my back in his bed, has he inserted his manhood inside of me, never giving me time to acknowledge everything that was going. He grabs my arms and sets them over my head, and never looking away of my body.

-Elysa…- He moaned

He moaned my name… Does that mean something? Does he..?

-I… Can't… Hold…

As I was saying that, he trusted me harder and harder, his manhood was covered in my warm secretions. I can't hold more.

-I'm… about…

-Scream my name!

-Dylian!

I… I screamed my lover's name instead of him. He looked at me disappointed, as he exited my womanhood. He didn't come. Did I ruin everything? He then lays down in his bed, and then he says.

-You have your 10 coins on my table. Take it and go.

I did ruin everyting, but… That's normal. I don't love him. I can't. He can't love me. I'm a broken woman. In an unbroken body.


End file.
